


出柜留档

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	出柜留档

第五十三章 出柜  
同性恋，其实是一件好平常的事。 我是个同性恋，和我喜欢吃火锅，本质上并没有什么两样。  
我是同性恋，我喜欢吃火锅；你是异性恋，你爱喝早茶。  
就是这么简单。  
虽然这个世界里，喜欢吃火锅的人比喜欢喝早茶的人少了不止一倍，但我们之间的交集，撑死了会在我把速冻虾饺下到红汤里时出现一秒，其余时间，不过就是各吃各的。  
你管不着我，我也管不着你。  
如果你看不惯，“火锅好辣！吃了长痘！哪有早茶轻淡、健康、还选择多样。”我也只会撇撇嘴，然后继续涮我的鸭肠。  
但很可怕的是，那些不喜欢吃火锅，不了解火锅的人，认为爱吃这种刺激油腻还辣菊花的食物的你，实在是个怪物。  
所以如果你喜欢吃火锅，并且想堂堂正正地走进火锅店吃火锅的时候，你往往会因为那些不喜欢吃火锅的人在火锅店外朝你指手画脚，而吃得很不开心。甚至有些时候，会被那些不喜欢吃火锅的人从火锅店里拽出去，朝你身上一边拳打脚踢一边骂：“你为什么喜欢吃火锅？吃火锅很恶心知不知道？”  
也有些不喜欢吃火锅的人比较理性，他们干不太出来这种野蛮的事情，所以他们会对你苦口婆心地说，“火锅其实一点都不好吃，你只是没吃到更好吃的东西。来，跟着我，我带你去喝早茶，很快你就会忘记火锅的。”  
有的人迫于压力，放弃了火锅。也有的人选择隐藏起自己爱吃火锅的天性，选择一周吃五次早茶，周末再偷偷摸摸去吃火锅解馋。他们活得很不开心，因为无论怎么隐藏他们爱吃火锅的天性，怎么说服自己虾饺比千层肚好吃，到头来，晚上梦见的，还是一锅滚滚红油里，漂浮的花椒和牛油块。  
于是你决定，你不要放弃火锅，你要堂堂正正的吃火锅，你要在想吃火锅的时候，哪怕顶着40度的艳阳天，也要走进大龙焱，吼一句，唯怡不冰怎么喝！  
你很幸运。面对真实的自我，不仅为你带来自由，还带来了爱情。  
你们很开心，很快乐。世界再大，不过是你面前的油碟。不喜欢吃火锅的人再多，只要你吃火锅时，隔着白雾，看见的是那个和你一样喜欢吃火锅的人，就算店门外，有再多不喜欢吃火锅的人对着你们指指点点，评头论足，你们还是会举起唯怡，庆祝面前的美味。  
但如果站在店门外的人是你的家人呢？  
为什么，那些喝早茶的人，可以带着双方父母，点一桌各色点心。而喜欢吃火锅的你，却要坐一桌四四方方的双人位，点到八个菜就被告诫，“这么多吃不完了”呢？  
有些人不在乎，我们可以今天八道，明天八道，只要有喜欢的人坐在火锅对面， 不怕吃不完菜单上的推荐。  
可你知道，你羡慕的，从不是那喝早茶时，在菜单上毫无顾虑的勾画间，流露出的游刃有余，而是专属于大圆桌的，那左边是父母，右边是爱人的天伦欢娱。  
火锅还是很好吃的，但你还能举起唯怡碰杯吗？

“我穿这件可以吗？”沈枢比了比身上的毛衣，“我是不是应该穿条白裤子，显得乖一点？”  
严煜给沈枢正了正衣领，“穿那条吧。”他指了另一条卡其色的，“太幼了显得我拐卖儿童。”  
“呸！”沈枢笑着捏了捏严煜的耳朵，“我这不是想衬托得你更man一点儿，免得爷爷奶奶觉得你亏了。”  
他穿上严煜指的那条裤子，“打人的时候也能下手轻点儿，看在我这么幼的份儿上。”  
“瞎说什么呢，咱爷奶可从来不打人！”严煜戳戳沈枢的脑袋，制止他瞎贫，顺势再把人往怀里一兜。严煜把沈枢拥在怀里给人系皮带，扣好后，正好将人牢牢勒在身前，“我还是觉得咱们得一块儿上去。”  
自那日沈枢主动表示要帅媳妇见公婆之后，严煜就给沈枢定了大年初三回北京的机票。严家不是大家族式家庭，虽然严父有个妹妹，严母有个哥哥，但职业风马牛不相及，也不存在什么所谓的家族利益，血统传递。严煜家过年习惯一年随男家，一年随女家，今年的年也正好是和严煜妈妈那边过。严妈妈的兄长一系早就移居澳洲，思想自然是开放的，加上姥姥姥爷早逝，选在这个年出柜实在是没什么压力。可沈枢一开窍，就有种打通任督二脉的劲儿，非要在去北京之前上爷爷奶奶家一趟出柜。他念着少时两位老人的照顾，未在一起时登门拜访的融洽，只觉得不管是伦理纲常，还是情义人心，都该在正式拜见严煜的父母之前，提前在二老面前出柜。而念在老人身体，毫无心理准备的坦白只会成为过分的刺激，沈枢便让严煜先上家门坦白，如果爷爷奶奶可以接受，他再上楼。  
“瞎说什么呢，”沈枢看向镜子里二人相拥的景象，“咱俩二话不说跑上楼， ‘爷爷奶奶，我们俩在一起了。对不起，我其实喜欢男人’ 。你当人心脑血管有碗口粗？”  
严煜把头埋在沈枢颈内，只能看见露出来的半拉张脸，和颊上的酒窝，“宝贝儿，你真好。”  
“所以你捡便宜了！”沈枢转过身，两手推挤严煜的脸，逼他嘟起嘴唇，对着亲了一口，“没多少时间了啊，你赶快准备好，我先下去热车子。”  
现在这个点路上容易堵，沈枢有点急，一直念叨着冬天车子难热。他看了眼时间，拉了下严煜的手，就匆匆忙忙先出门了，留严煜一个人在卧室里捯饬。  
严煜目送沈枢出门后，换上那天去沈枢家拜访时新买的那套衣裤，扣好最后一颗扣子，却仍直立于穿衣镜前。  
镜子里的人笑了下，有些刻意。  
严煜戳戳自己的脸，他也不知道这种场合应该丧着脸好还是应该喜庆点儿。他低头看了眼表，时间还够。  
还是再练一遍吧。  
他又整了整领口，再清了清嗓子，Eh-hem。  
“爷爷，奶奶。今天来家里，是因为有一件很重要的事情，想跟你们坦白……”

沈枢点了火又站在车门外等，他压根就坐不住。车库里没信号，刷不了微博，他就在那里没油烟地干等。现代人，没网的时候都不太会消磨时间，更别提这种时候，不看点什么，那就只能瞎想了。这么等了十几分钟，等得他都在脑子里被打得进医院ICU，才终于看见严煜一副人模狗样地从电梯里出来，心里那股火招呼也不打，便直接喷出来了。  
“搞什么鬼？臭那么久美？怎么那么长时间？”  
“抱歉抱歉。”严煜摸摸沈枢的脸，“等太久了？我来开？”  
沈枢挥开他的手，“边去边去。我自己的车我自己开。”  
一路上蛇走龙行，沈枢也不开音乐，就让沉默在车内凝固。他脑子里空的，心口却堵得慌。他先前担心了好久高峰期车流，结果却真怕啥来啥，一走神开错路，在这个点，竟然开到了光谷广场的转盘那里。  
这个转盘是武汉城市规划最鬼畜的一处设计，现在又是临下班的时间，堵得那叫一个寸步难行。沈枢一看见那拥挤车流就骂了句太阳，但这回儿早已没了回头路，只得使劲儿往车与车的缝隙间挤。  
他心里知道严煜待那么久不是为了臭美，骂过那么一句也就完了。但心里的焦躁就是无法平复，简直想扯着严煜吵一架。  
严煜心里却还蛮平静的，他又在脑子里过了几遍台词，才后知后觉地意识到，自己似乎还没被沈枢晾这么久过。他主动挑起话头，“过会儿你在楼下逛的时候，可以去菜市场外面的买点吃的，那里是不是有一家手撕面包很不错？”  
沈枢过了好一会儿才回答：“那手撕面包好吃还是我告诉你的。”  
“哦，是吗？”严煜仍不以为意，“那你是怎么发现的？”  
靠这他妈的怎么吵，难道直接骂过去让严煜别逼逼吗？可万一他真不逼逼了不就吵不起来了？沈枢烦死了，“就这么发现的呗！”  
严煜：“哦。”  
沈枢心想妈的真烦你这会回个“你这什么态度”不就可以吵起来了吗！还哦，哦哦哦哦你妹哦。  
这么一会儿GTI就前进了不到50米，沉默了几分钟，严煜又开口，“这儿一直这么堵？”  
沈枢：“嗯。”  
严煜：“那我们可能会迟。不过没事儿，自己家，爷爷奶奶也不在意这个。”  
怎么就没事儿了？怎么就没事儿了！沈枢恨不得拆了方向盘。迟到明明那么大的事，关乎到人的习惯，人的信誉，人的品德，怎么就没事儿了，自己家就能不遵守时间了吗！你他妈不知道今天是去干嘛的吗？  
沈枢：“你的爷奶，你自己心里清楚就行。”  
严煜：“说什么呢，马上就是咱们的爷奶了。”  
苍天啊，亲娘啊……沈枢要疯了，为什么想吵个假这么难啊……  
严煜又开口了，“哦对了宝贝儿。我其实一直在想，爷爷研究的哲学，奶奶研究的文学，都是对同性恋非常友好的学派。柏拉图之恋本就是描写男性之间的爱情，而文学大家又有太多太多喜爱同性。你看王尔德，白先勇。而且你也是，写书写的好，内心更丰富，喜欢男人，太正常不过了对不对？”  
沈枢似乎看到吵架的曙光了，刚想开口，突然前面空了道三四米长的口子，他连忙踩油门，要把车往前挪，结果一辆奔驰横空出世，直接贴着他往前一扭，杠在GTI身前。  
“搞莫斯啊！会不会开？”沈枢狠狠地拍了下喇叭，朝那辆奔驰怒吼。  
“哔——————”  
刺耳的喇叭声响起。  
世界安静了。

……严煜从没见沈枢那么大声音讲过话，这下被震得一晃，过了好久才轻声开口道：“宝贝儿，你没事儿吧。”  
“没事儿啊。”那火一发出去，沈枢顿时觉得神清气爽。他甚至有点感谢前面那辆傻逼奔驰，谢谢他让自己的爱情有一次免受了吵架的考验。“你刚说爷爷奶奶的专业对同志比较友好，咱们这次应该会很顺利，我同意啊。你一会儿记得好好表现。”  
媳妇的心情，天上的云雨。严煜算是知道了。  
他不好去摸沈枢的手，便拍了拍沈枢的大腿，“你放心，相信我。”  
“嗯。相信你。”沈枢偏过头笑笑。  
也相信我们的爱情。

三十分钟后，沈枢才终于开到茶港小区。临行前两人轻轻吻了吻，唇分后，他目送严煜没入楼梯口才去一边停车。  
其实这片他并不陌生。虽然从这儿回家要绕好一阵路，但去图书馆的时候，他偶尔也会拐到这边来逛逛。  
沈枢说服自己绕路的理由是，茶港小区出门左拐，有一家特别正的咖啡店。那手撕面包也是他去咖啡店前偶然发现的。但他自己心里清楚，每次走上这砖地，他都会若有似无地怀念，那唯一一次上严煜家里的光景。  
一起玩wii，一起做题。他自以为是地给严煜画阅读题里的中心句。  
那些片段和点滴，都是很好、很好的回忆。心血来潮时，绕路过来转一转，想一想，去喝杯咖啡，让唇齿间驻留的苦涩滋味儿，为那点求而不得的淡淡遗憾，应个景。  
真没想到啊，竟然能有今天。

沈枢漫无目的地转悠，时不时看眼手机上有没有最新的提醒。不知道严煜说得怎么样了，他也没面对过这种场合。自己的出柜就压根就没那么多波折，虽然过程对他来说是挺惊险的，但压根不能跟严煜这种比。  
严煜跟他说过，在父母面前，他们不太交流感情方面的问题，但是这么多年过去，总有了些心照不宣的默契。严煜还和他开玩笑说，自己老爹从不怕他潜规则自己公司的女艺人，但时不时有了长得特别漂亮的男新人进公司，严老爸就会特别警惕，老欲盖弥彰地叫他去办一些跟艺人经纪还有拍戏无关的事儿。这次他和沈枢商量好后，就直接跟爹妈发了信息，说有了喜欢的人，初三上家里拜访住几天，会先去见一下爷爷奶奶。而父母那边的回应也很简洁，没有过分的欣喜，也没有明显的反对。  
这在沈枢看来，已经是非常健康的、面对身为同志的子女的态度了。严煜家人在娱乐圈长期浸淫，拥有这种态度并不奇怪。而爷爷奶奶身处校园，面对大批青年男女，新潮思想，哪怕一开始显得震惊，应该也不会如同未开化的野蛮人一般，举起菜刀往孙子身上砍。寥寥两次见面，老人对他们的态度不仅和蔼，更对年轻人感兴趣的话题展现出了非常开放和包容的态度，这样一想，他们的赢面不可谓不大。  
但谁知道呢。  
同性恋同性恋，其实重点不是同也不是恋。而性，和与性相关的一切话题，本就是人类最隐秘，也最为本源的矛盾。中国人冠冕堂皇地将怀孕生子挂在嘴边，宣传这延续文明的伟大基业，但面对起性本身，以及性带来的快乐，却又将它避如蛇蝎。  
你爱异性，那性|爱便可以盖上传宗接代的这块遮羞布。但你爱同性，那性|交带来的快乐，便避无可避，遮无可遮，赤|裸裸摊在黄土高坡，被日头蛰得刺眼，却是说不出的悲切。  
文明替同性恋降了罪，以违反天性做要挟，却不知大自然与进化论，却恰恰将同性恋视为最正常不过的语言。  
沈枢想起交颈天鹅，想起非洲雄狮，想起西澳鲨鱼湾的海豚……他又想，为什么不能让科学家统治世界，什么是对，什么是错，什么是正常，什么是罪恶，都是一目了然的事情，为什么还要就此争辩几个世纪？  
他的思绪从一个点跳到另一个点，有时逻辑清晰，有时却跳跃。他漫步目的地走，毫无约束的想，思绪兜兜转转，终于回到十年前的那一天。

十年前，关山大道，奥迪Q7。  
“你这回去见的是什么朋友，美国的同学？”周女士难得有空，亲自送在美国上高三的儿子去跟朋友见面。  
沈枢圣诞节放假回国，他已经收到了Amherst的提前录取，整个人轻里轻松，吊儿郎当的，把奥迪前座调到最后，圈着腿在椅子上打连连看。听到周女士的问话，扭过头说，“啊，他也武汉的，今天一块去唱歌。”  
周泓敲敲方向盘，这个儿子有什么心事也不说，还得她这个当妈的亲自问：“就你们俩唱歌啊？”  
“哦，还有他男朋友。”沈枢又把头扭了回去，消了一排乱七八糟的糖果。  
周鸿挑眉，“女孩子啊！”  
沈枢被这问题惊地按了下Home键，游戏闪退，他顿了顿，才说，“男孩子。”  
周泓：“……哦。”  
周女士似乎有点不自然，老半天又补了句，“你同学是同性恋啊。”  
沈枢索性锁了屏幕，“是。”他半侧过身，直视他妈，“有什么问题吗？”

十年后，茶港小区C栋401。  
严煜又喝了口奶奶泡的枸杞红枣桂圆水，“然后啊，多亏了沈枢的朋友，介绍我和广电老总吃了个饭。要不然，可能现在《越洋》的许可都没下来！”  
严奶奶拿着最后一盘菜上桌，“今天那个沈枢怎么没来？他不是武汉伢吗？”  
严爷爷抿了口自己每天定量的那一盅小酒，咂咂嘴，“你这会不住他那儿？改住酒店了，所以不带人家上家里吃饭谢恩了？”  
严煜顿了顿，“没。这次还住他那儿。”  
严奶奶拍了下孙子的肩，“那你为什么不带人一起过来吃啊，你又叫我多做点菜，又不带人来，难道你要打包啊？”  
严煜笑着把奶奶拉下来坐在自己旁边，“没有！人这会儿其实就在楼下晃悠呢。”  
严爷爷又抿了口酒。还没开饭酒竟然就已经喝了过半。老教授忍下喉管冲刷过的一阵辛辣，“那不叫人家上来？”  
“叫。”严煜顿了顿，“一会儿就叫。”  
严奶奶不解道：“怎么还一会儿叫啊。饭都好了。”  
严煜飞快了闭了闭眼，再睁开时，他明白已经到了该说出口的时候。  
“爷爷，奶奶。其实我今天上家里来，是因为，我……”  
“严煜。”严爷爷却在这时候开口，“你把人先叫上来吧。”

可能是母子间的独特联系，周泓突然就觉得有点紧张。但在沈枢面前她一向是从容的，便故作轻松地说，“没问题啊。不过那么巧，你同学的男朋友也是武汉的？你们学校有三个武汉人？”  
沈枢摇摇头，“不。那同学南京的。”  
“还专门跑过来见朋友啊，这么亲密。”周泓觉得自己有些没话找话说了，“那那孩子的爸妈呢？知道吗？”  
沈枢点点头，“知道。他们同意了。但是武汉的那个爸妈不知道，估计不会同意。”  
“哦……”周泓点点头，打了个转向灯，一边开一边说，“不过小孩子嘛，这个时候谈恋爱也说不准，说不定什么时候就变了。要是以后喜欢女生了，也说不定。”  
“妈。”沈枢叫了声，“同性恋不会突然从喜欢男生变成喜欢女生的，这是天生的，是基因里的，改不了的。”  
”这样的吗？”周泓没看沈枢，持续关注路况。她态度一直很好，仿佛认真地在思考沈枢说的，再开口时语气很轻松，“所以这都是父母给的。改不了的。”  
“对。”沈枢盯着他妈，继续说，“改不了的。”

严煜迅速给沈枢发了信息。他没多说，只是讲了爷爷让他直接上来。沈枢很快回复，十分钟就进了家门。  
沈枢一进门，看见爷爷奶奶都站了起来，条件反射地鞠了一躬，“爷爷奶奶好！”  
“嗨。”奶奶先笑了，“这孩子怎么这么有礼貌。”说着给沈枢拿了鞋套，让他套好进来坐下。  
四方桌，五道菜，一盆汤，四副碗筷。爷爷往旁边挪了个位子，坐到奶奶旁边，让沈枢坐到严煜身边。  
严爷爷又给自己满上了一小杯酒，却没喝掉，只是用筷子敲了敲杯沿，“严煜，你现在说吧。”  
沈枢有些意外，看了眼严煜，刚想开口说些什么，却被严煜拦住了。  
严煜手下垂，握住了沈枢的，他温柔地耸了耸，引沈枢与他十指相扣。  
“爷爷，奶奶。”严煜笑了笑，不知道为什么，此时此刻，他却感到无比的轻松。  
“今天我带沈枢来，是因为，我们在一起了。”

“明白了。”周泓声音很轻，看似无意地说，“那你呢？你也是吗？”  
“我是。”沈枢答得很快，不知道是早有准备还是脱口而出。  
“妈。你不用因为我是同性恋就感觉我生了病，或者感觉是你的基因出了问题。”车厢里的久久沉默后，沈枢终于开口，语气却是说不出的轻松。  
“这是很正常的事。真的特别正常。这个世界上本来就有很多很多不一样的人，有大多数也有少数。异性恋占大多数，同性恋占少数，但这并不代表同性恋是错的。我们这个社会一直讲究少数服从多数，个人服从整体，所以当多数人错误地以为同性恋是错的，要去迫害同性恋，给同性恋带上爱得病，死变态的帽子，少数人便失去了他们的话语权。”  
“哪怕迫害现在大多不存在了，偏见还是随处可见。我不想让你觉得我是个异类。妈。我需要你知道，少数也是正常的，概率低不代表不会发生。这恰好发生在咱们家这里，我也从容的接受了，而且也没觉得有什么不好。所以妈，我希望你也能接受，也能支持我。”沈枢说着说着有些激动了，他胡乱喝了口水，继续说：  
“我喜欢同性。这并不代表我有什么不一样。我的成绩依然很好，我申请大学也很顺利。以后我会自己养活自己，也会……找到一个理想的伴侣。最最重要的是，不管我是异性恋同性恋，我永远永远，都是你的儿子，都会一直一直爱你。”最后这句有点肉麻，沈枢说出口时很不自然，却依旧说了下去，“妈，我不会对你撒谎。我是你的儿子，你有权利知道你儿子真实的一面是什么样的。今天我坦白了，我不指望你马上接受，但是你可以不可以，不要因为这件事情，就认为我变了，我不再是你的孩子了？我一直都是这样的，从来没有变过。除掉你不知道的那部分，其他的我还是一样的，我一直是一样的。”

“其实来之前，我准备了很多话。”严煜看了眼沈枢，微微笑了笑，“我准备先科普一番，比如同性恋是正常的，虽然相对来说比较少见，但是他的存在是自然的现象，是无罪的，所以你们的孙子是个同性恋，你们也别以为我病了，更别以为我是个异类。”  
严奶奶这时候不乐意地插了句嘴，“你到底当不当我们是大学教授。”  
“诶。”严爷爷摆摆手，“让他说完。”  
“但刚才，爷爷你让我叫沈枢上来，我就懂了。我不用说那些，你也不想听那些。”  
“我今天，就是带着我爱的人，我认定要一起过一辈子的人，来家里吃个饭，认个门。让你们重新认识下，你们孙子要以后携手一生的伴侣，是个什么样的人。”  
严煜握着沈枢的手紧了紧，说：“这是沈枢，是我的初中同学。我们曾经错过了，又因为《越洋》再次碰见。才发现，原来这么多年，我们一直在等待，与彼此重逢。”  
“这是一个很好的人。我们性格互补，互相尊重，彼此体谅，爱好也相似，总有说不完不话，在一起也总是很开心。”  
“沈枢是个作家。很有才气，也很努力。我们工作上合作，生活上也互相照顾。过年的时候沈枢会来北京见见爸妈，然后我们就准备搬到一起，共同生活。”  
“我们会坦坦荡荡地生活，不会因为外在的环境而改变我们的意志。我们会作为彼此的支撑，抵御社会的不公、人生的起伏。”  
“我们会孝顺对方的家人，做好为人儿孙的本分。虽然不知道会不会有后代，但我们一定会认真地经营属于我们的小家庭。”  
“爷爷，奶奶。不管是同性恋还是异性恋，爱就是爱。”严煜把与沈枢交握的手举起，偏头一看，这人眼睛里似乎有点泪光在闪，“这就是我们的爱。这就是我爱的人。”

“沈枢。”周泓仍在开车，声音很轻，“以后的路可能会很难，你怕不怕？”  
“我不怕。”沈枢的脸庞稚嫩，眉宇间净是少年意气，“我只怕活在谎言里。”  
“好。”周泓一手离开方向盘，握住沈枢的，晃了晃，“那妈妈就会一直一直支持你。”

“这个世界的粗暴，就在于他是少数服从多数，而不是服从真理。”严爷爷声音低沉，微微笑着，举起了酒杯。  
“沈枢，严煜。你们作为少数，要面对比我们这些多数，更为艰难的路。”  
严奶奶在一旁抹了抹眼角，起身给沈枢也倒了半杯枸杞桂圆水。  
“你们可以选择逃避，但你们却选择了面对。”  
“你们可以选择伪装，但你们却选择了真实。”  
“你们选择对自己真实，对家人真实，对这个世界真实。”  
“说明你们的人生，走在探索真理的路上。”  
沈枢与严煜也举起杯。  
“敬真理。”  
酒杯与枸杞水杯相碰，叮的一声。  
“也敬爱情。”

爱是爱是爱是爱。  
爱就是爱，却不止有一种答案。


End file.
